Granted Wishes
by Clavel
Summary: Corrected.ONE SHOT. Just some Jesse and Suze fluff! Read it, please, is cute! Post Haunted, btw.


**_…Then I stopped and wished upon a falling star. Is not like I believe in that sort of thing, or anything. Is just that, you know, is free… and there is no proof it doesn't work-_**

**_-Garfield (yes, the cat)_**

****

**GRANTED WHISES**

_Es por ti que veo ríos donde solo hay asfalto, _

_Es por ti que hay océanos donde solo había charcos,_

_Es por ti que soy un duende cómplice del viento,_

Que se escapa de madrugada para colarse por tu ventana 

_Y decirte:_

_Tus labios son de seda, tus dientes del color de la luna llena,_

_Tu risa la sangre que corre por mis venas,_

_Tus besos la tinta de mis versos, que siempre te cuentan..._

_(Is because of you I see rivers where there is only asphalt. Is because of you that there are oceans where there only were ponds. Is because of you that I'm a elf helping the wind, so at dawn I can snuck through your window and tell you: Your lips are like silk, your teeth the color of full moon, your laugh the blood that flows through my veins. Your kisses the ink of my verses that always are about you. )_

_..._

I sneak in, like the sea breeze through the open window. Moonlight spreads into the room as I move closer to the bed where my angel sleeps. I love her so much, my querida. So much has happened during this year, since I confessed my love to her –that day in the graveyard. We are together, she wouldn't have it any other way.

I know this isn't appropriate, but I can't help it. Though now I live in the Rectory with Father Dominic, sometimes I still come here in the middle of the night to watch her sleep. Make sure nightmares don't haunt her as they did after that _bastardo _wouldn't tell her how to get out of shadowland. Shadowland… she had died for me…

I often flinch when I remember that. Guilt eats me away. Susannah has risked so much for being with me, and no matter what I do, I can't give her what she deserves…

This thoughts chase away from my mind as my querida turns a little bit in her sleep and I see her necklace, it once belonged to my mother, I gave it to Susannah on her last birthday… is a simple emerald in a round cut – the stone is the same color as her eyes – surrounded by a serpent -with a little ruby for eye - biting it's own tail: A symbol of eternal love (1).

She hasn't take it off since I gave it to her. She looked so happy when I explained what it meant… I wished, as I have many other times, I could give her more.

I reach out my hand and tuck away some stray hairs that had fallen over her forehead, then I ran my hand down her peach soft cheek and she turns toward my touch, smiling slightly. Susannah opens her beautiful eyes and before I can explain what I'm doing her she speaks softly..

"Am I having that dream again?" she asks. She thinks she is dreaming, as long as she thinks that, I can stay. I realize she said "that dream again," which means she dreams of me often.

I bend down and kiss her full on the lips, apparently I do this in her dreams since she doesn't seems surprised, Susannah just locked her arms around my neck and pulled me down to the bed with her. If Susannah didn't thought she was dreaming, I would had never kissed her the way I was, nor would I had allowed her to pull me in the position we were in – me on her bed, with a knee at each side of her hips. I wouldn't have started to kiss her neck, or said all the things I was saying in Spanish –if she knew what I was saying she might never speak to me again, I have a very dirty mind.

I pull away slightly, Susannah looks so beautiful, bathed by the moonlight, smiling from our kiss. "Don't you have school in a few hours, Querida?" I ask.

She frowns a little but then smiles, "Not even in my dreams you let me have a little fun…"

"Just taking care of you, amor." (amor = love)

"Amor?" she asks, amusement in her voice "that one is new."

I kiss her smile. "Back to sleep,"

"I'm asleep,"

"You know what I mean." I say firmly.

She turns to her side, and so do I, my back is to the window, Susannah is facing me. I kiss her hair as she buries her face in my chest, sighing gently, "I really like this dream," she says absently. Susannah looks up, and then stares out at the window pass my shoulder, "Look, falling stars," she says quietly, "Make a wish," Now she really sounds drowsy, that's why I dare to say my only one true wish:

"I wish I could grow old with you," I say very, very softly.

"I wish that too," She answers, but a moment later her breathing is deep and even, and I know she is back in dreamland.

…

Jesse rested his head over the pillow, feeling tired for the first time in a long, long time. Don't wanted to disturb his querida, he decided to stay like that for a while, he made a mental note on dematerializing early in the morning before Susannah woke up.

But morning arrived, and Jesse didn't woke up on time. Actually, he woke up just as Susannah was waking up too. Their first reaction was to kiss again, and they did, getting a little bit carried away. Then both of them seem to snap out of it.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" Suze asked.

"I'm afraid is not, querida." Jesse said.

But Suze was over the dream thing already, now she had a contemplative look in her eyes…"Why aren't you glowing? Ghosts glow. You aren't glowing…"

"I don't know," He murmured looking at his arms and body – clearly lacking in the glowing department, then he realized of a slight pain he felt in his chest: lungs unused to air, a heart that hadn't beat in a long time. "But feel," he added, taking Suze's hand and placing it on his neck, where she could feel his pulse.

Suze let out a scream of surprise, and soon after that she heard steps coming closer. Suze pushed Jesse out of the bed and then under it, "Get in there," she hissed, letting the bed sheets and covers fall to the ground just as her Brad, Jake and David opened the door,

"Are you ok, Suze?" David asked looking around, "We heard you scream,"

"Yes, I just fell out the bed," Suze said smiling, bright and sunny.

Brad was eying her quizzically, then turned to Jake, "I tell you, she hides someone here."

"I do not," Suze said annoyed at Brad.

"Hurry up," Jake said simply, "Breakfast is ready, you'll be late for school,"

"Yes, thanks" Suze said as Brad and Jake turned and leave, David was about to get out too but she stopped him, if someone could be a voice of reason that one was David, "Hey, David,"

"What is it, Suze?" he asked coming in and closing the door behind him.

"Come here," once he complied, Suze lifted the covers that were covering the space under the bed, Jesse was laying flat on his back, the same position in which Suze had shoved him there. "Is that what I think it is?" Suze asked

"Mmm, it looks like the guy from the miniature," David said, as if this wasn't the freakiest thing in the history of ever. Then realization hit him. "What the…?"

"I know, I need to get him out, we need to speak with Father D." Suze said low and fast. David nodded.. "And I need your help."

"Sure," David said, then Suze leaned closer and started to whisper her plan into his ear, "Ok, Suze, I can do that, be right back."

All Suze told David was that he would be really big help if he could go and get some normal clothes for Jesse, to do that David would have to sneak into Jake's room, but he seamed happy to help Suze. Sure enough, a few moments later David was back, he stayed with Jesse as he changed. Suze was in the bathroom, taking a shower and getting dress.

After he was fully changed into modern clothes, Suze and David pushed Jesse out of the window. Suze told him to wait for her down the street. Suze and Jesse kissed quickly before he got down and went off the street. David seemed a bit disgusted in the face of tongue activity between Jesse and Suze, but he managed to bit back the "gross" that was on the tip of his own tongue.

Suze ran out, saying she had forgot some book at the mission and needed to get before class. She meet with Jesse and together they got to the Rectory before she had to go to class. They explained the best they could about what had happened last night, Father D. frowned a couple of times. Mainly because of the whole kissing situation that occurred the night before. Father D. didn't really known how it happened that Jesse came to life, or how long it was going to last.

"I think it was the wish part," Suze said, that was the best explanation she had.

"I think that's absurd, Susannah," Father Dominic said, refusing to believe wishes came true that easily. But deep down both Jesse and Suze knew it had been that wish upon the falling starts what had done the trick. They had wished that Jesse could grow old with Suze, to do that he needed to be alive, that was the only way he could grow old since ghost don't age.

"In any case," Father Dom said as the first bell for class rang, "you should be going to class. I'll take Jesse down to the hospital, get him a medical exam and see how is health is." Father Dom looked tired, "I think is the only thing we can do till we figure this out." Suze was about to insist on the wish thing but Father D. interrupted her. "Go to class now, Susannah." He said in a "that's final" tone.

Suze sighed with defeat and stoop up. Jesse stood up as well and escorted her to the door and, since Father Dominic was watching them, he just kissed her forehead and sent her out.

…

I couldn't believe I was there, seating in the classroom, while Jesse and father Dom were at the hospital… What if they said Jesse is sick or something? Like in that Angel episode when Darla came to life but she was dying? ? ? (2) No, No, No, that would have been too cruel.

The bell rang again, it was time for lunch. I walked out the classroom slowly. I didn't realized that I was in the presence of hottie extraordinaire himself a.k.a. Jesse, till he stopped me by grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Querida?" he asked, concern in his eyes, "Are you ok?"

"Are you ok?" I asked in return, if he was ok then I was ok too.

Jesse grinned "I'm healthy as a…" he didn't seem to find a good word so he settled for a "I'm not likely to naturally die any time soon."

"Jesse that's great." I said throwing my arms around him and hugging him tight. Jesse, however, though he seemed to enjoy the hug, he was also interested in other things.

So he pushed me away gently till I was resting against the wall and right there, in the middle of one of the Mission's hallways, he kissed me, right on the lips. The same way he had kissed me last night taking advantage of my believe that I was dreaming. Not that I'm complaining, not at all.

We were making out. PDA in full blow when Paul came, "What would Rico Suave would think if he saw you, Suze?" he asked, venom in his voice.

Jesse pulled away, wrapping his arms around me and answered pleasantly "I would say that my girlfriend is a great kisser,"

Paul's jaw dropped to the floor, and he just stood there as Jesse and I walked away. "Bye, Paul," I said, trying to be polite. I was in such a good mood, not even Paul could have ruined that.

Now, months later, Jesse and I are still together and in love, and I have no more wishes for falling stars, I have all I ever wanted: I'm in Jesse's arms.

…

Finito!

…

Author notes:

(1) A/N A Serpent biting it's own tail is considered, in the language of jewelry, the symbol of eternal love, the red ruby stands for passionate love, and the emerald for hope. I would have chosen something more romantic but I chose emerald because of Suze's eyes.

(2) Darla was Angel's girlfriend and the vampiress that turned him into a vamp.

Ok, this was a one shot.

Gotta go. Sis is kicking me out the chair.

Sorry about the bad grammar and stuff.

**PEACE, LOVE, FRUIT AND JESSE!!!**

Much love,

Alex.


End file.
